Portable electronic devices have been developed into multimedia devices. The portable electronic devices provide various multimedia services using a data communication service as well as a voice call service according to development of information and communication technologies and semiconductor technologies. For example, each of the portable electronic devices may provide various multimedia services such as a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, a music play service, and the like.
Each of the portable electronic devices uses a touch screen which is one input and output device which performs input and display of information to improve a space utilization degree and increase a size of a display unit of the portable electronic device.
According to the related art, a user of the portable electronic device must use the user's hand or a touch pen (e.g., a stylus) to operate the portable electronic device. For example, when the user of the portable electronic device uses a call service, the user touches buttons of a keypad displayed on the touch screen and inputs a telephone number. The user of the portable electronic device may touch a call icon and attempt to connect a call.
However, when the user of the portable electronic device has medical problems, there is a problem in that the user may not easily operate the portable electronic device. In other words, functionality of the portable electronic device may be inaccessible to various users as a result of the limited means for operating the portable electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.